


Pleeeaaaase

by Xenafox



Series: Beastverse [3]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby gets sexually frustrated and decides to get direct about it. Kotetsu is so worried about hurting him - set in the same verse as Beauty and the Brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleeeaaaase

Barnaby didn’t feel like wasting time. He sighed, leaned toward Kotetsu, and clinked his elegant little glass of red wine against his partner’s bottle of hard cider. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Kotetsu replied, his gaze fixed on the huge television screen in front of them where a movie was playing. It was some romance movie, entertaining to a point, but Barnaby had gotten bored watching it and certain parts of it only served to remind him of what he was missing out on.

Since Kotetsu had said nothing else, still distracted, Barnaby knew he had a bit of a task before him and he didn’t feel like it taking any longer than it had been. “I’ve got a great idea, Kotetsu. How about we don’t watch the movie?” he asked, giving him a very meaningful look.

He totally wasted it, since Kotetsu was still staring at the screen. “You want to turn the channel?” he asked, sounding a little bummed about it.

“No, keep it on.”

“I’m confused.”

Barnaby decided to try a different approach. He shifted so that he could reach Kotetsu’s tail, which was resting on the couch between them. He started to stroke it slowly. “Kotetsu, look at me,” he said, leaning toward him.

That got Kotetsu’s attention. He turned to look at Barnaby curiously. “Yes? I…oooh…” It finally dawned on him. He smiled. “Yea okay.” He tugged on Barnaby’s arm.

“Woah hang on!” Barnaby laughed and set his wine down before he spilled it. Kotetsu set his beer down as well.

Once they were safe from spilling things, Kotetsu tugged again and started to lay back. His intention was to drag Barnaby on top of him on the couch and while their couch was certainly big enough, Barnaby realized he’d much rather it be the bed. He wanted to be in the bed with Kotetsu and no distractions.

He kissed Kotetsu right there anyway, tasting his lips and trying not to cringe at his breath before realizing the cider smell wasn’t too awful. He’d smelled worse, aka Kotetsu’s morning breath. Kotetsu’s embraced him as they kissed, hands roaming his back eagerly and pulling at his shirt gently.

Barnaby nipped at his bottom lip. He liked it when Kotetsu did that too him, but Kotetsu rarely did unless he was really into it. He worried constantly about hurting Barnaby with his much sharper teeth. He kissed the corners of Kotetsu’s mouth, then his beards, making his way to his neck.

Kotetsu’s hands squeezed his ass as they always did during their make-out sessions, but that just wasn’t going to be enough. Feeling those warm hands, even though they rested on the obnoxious barrier that was his pants, got to Barnaby quite a bit. Kotetsu’s breathing, the way he swallowed when Barnaby ran his tongue over his neck, and the way he could feel his heartbeat…

 

Barnaby needed more, and he was intent on getting it that night.

He has seen Kotetsu naked before. He had touched him, and been touched, even if it was as tame as handjobs and a couple of times just grinding against each other naked. He had come out of it with a few marks made by Kotetsu in the heat of the moment, and he could only imagine how that would be after real sex.

Thinking about that made Barnaby moan softly and thrust his hips slowly without really meaning to.

“Horny little Bunny,” Kotetsu teased him. “Need a hand?”

“I need more than a hand, Kotetsu,” Barnaby said, laying against him and abandoning the neck kisses just to hide his face against his shoulder. “I need you. Please. I need more than we’ve been doing, please.”

“More?” Kotetsu drew his hands back, only to slide one under Barnaby’s pants and underwear, his warm hand finally rubbing over his ass.

Barnaby thrust again. He was hard. It happened alarmingly fast, but he was hard. “More, please. Isn’t it time you were inside me?” he asked, blushing as he did so.

“Um…” Kotetsu held still beneath him. “Bunny…”

“I don’t even know what you’re so worried about,” Barnaby said, feeling frustrated because he could tell Kotetsu was going to say no. “You keep saying you know you’ll be rough, so? We can’t just never do it because of that.”

“The longer I’m human the better control I’ll have, though.”

“You don’t know that for sure.” Barnaby picked himself up, sitting so he was straddling Kotetsu and looking down at his face, which was red as well. “What if you are always sort of…what is it…”

“On the edge of just wanting to lose myself in how good it feels and bite you and claw you up and basically act like a very horny member of a primitive and way less moral species?”

“Um, yes, that.”

“Then we’ll see, but I’d like to give it some time! Bunny, I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t know that I’ll even be able to stop if you scream at me to. A first time needs to be slow and careful…”

Barnaby nodded, trying to listen, but he couldn’t top thinking about the biting, and the clawing, and Kotetsu pounding into him without control. It made him shiver, and his erection strained against his pants.

“I have a feeling everything I said was a turn-on,” Kotetsu stated.

Barnaby nodded and looked down, feeling embarrassed. He stared at Kotetsu’s torso, and let his eyes travel farther south – he felt a little less shameful upon seeing the hard shape in Kotetsu’s pants. “I just…want to get more intimate with you.”

Kotetsu slowly slide one hand against Barnaby’s thigh. “I know.”

Barnaby stared a little longer before palming Kotetsu’s erection, thumbing along the clothed base. “I won’t break, you know.” He had to admit it was temping to take off his own clothes, free Kotetsu from his zipper and just ride him.

“But you can still hurt.” Kotetsu then groaned, even though Barnaby was sure he was trying to hold back.

Well, if he couldn’t get the full on penetration…Barnaby had another suggestion he would be just fine with, and was bringing it up second on purpose. “Can I suck you off?” he asked. He was surprised he wasn’t dying of embarrassment.

“Wh-what?”

“A blowjob. You know. I…want to blow you,” he said, unable to look Kotetsu in the eye. He kept the movements with his hand going, though.

“I don’t know about that, it could be worse!”

“…How!?”

“Well I might…ugh…agghh…Barnaby, do you know what face-fucking and throat-fucking are?”

Barnaby swallowed. “Of course!”

“Well it’ll probably stop being a blowjob and I’ll probably end up screwing your mouth and I don’t need you choking on me! That would be even worse!”

No, that would be better. Barnaby couldn’t even answer because it turned him on so much. He felt a little wrong for it, but he loved Kotetsu’s cock, and having it fill his mouth was so…so…

Kotetsu seemed to catch on. “…That was another turn-on, huh…”

Barnaby closed his eyes and nodded.

He heard Kotetsu take a deep breath. “You know if I get way into it, I may not be able to stop myself? Besides hurting you, it’s an issue of consent.”

Was he on board with it? Barnaby dared to hope he was, and nodded again.

“Barnaby, I need it to be clear, if you’re okay with this. You need to figure out a way to tell me if it gets to be too much, and you probably won’t be able to speak.”

“…I’ll just hit you in the balls.”

“I…!” Kotetsu paused, and Barnaby opened his eyes to see him thinking. “Actually, that could be the only way to stop me if I get too into it. …Okay.”

Barnaby couldn’t believe he agreed to being hit in the balls. He couldn’t believe he agreed to ANY of it!

“Wait, what about YOUR pleasure?” Kotetsu asked and Barnaby was annoyed.

Barnaby stood up. “This is my pleasure, you got it? Kotetsu, just. Let. Me. Do. This.”

Kotetsu shook his head, and laughed just a little. “Alright, alright. So how should we…um….arrange ourselves?”

“I get on my knees, right?” Barnaby asked, finding the remote to mute the television.

“Er, wouldn’t the couch be more comfortable for you?”

“It’s not much room to move.” Barnaby stripped off his shirt, and then started on his pants.

Kotetsu stood up. “Okay…why are you getting naked?”

“I just want to.” Barnaby needed to be out of his clothes. He just needed to. He was dripping already and didn’t need to stain his pants. He took off his glasses and dropped to his knees and was very happy they had gotten a thick red carpet with the couch.

“Good enough reason.” Kotetsu undid his pants and stepped in front of Barnaby. He pushed them down, boxers still on, and he was about to lose those too – but Barnaby couldn’t wait.

He swatted Kotetsu’s hands away and pulled him right out through the slit in his underwear. Kotetsu’s thick cock was hot in his hand, stiff and enticing. Barnaby stroked it for a few seconds and leaned his head forward to dart his tongue over the head.

It tasted like..skin. So he ran his tongue over it again, catching a hitch in Kotetsu’s breath. Barnaby tasted the slit in the head next and while it wasn’t overly pleasant, it wasn’t horrible. The taste was a little sharp and he let his tongue dip in for more.

Kotetsu’s hand rested on his head, petting him as Barnaby took the head into his mouth. He rolled it on his tongue, holding it by the base as he explore. It twitched on his tongue and Barnaby’s dick throbbed almost painfully. Kotetsu pressed forward a little, slowly, and Barnaby opened his mouth a little wider to accommodate. He ran his tongue along the underside and was surprised momentarily when he tasted something fluid and strange.

Almost right away he realized it was precum and he groaned around Kotetsu’s cock. It had to mean he was doing well, as did Kotetsu’s fingers digging into his scalp. It wasn’t painful. Not yet.

Barnaby started to move his head up and down a section of Kotetsu’s throbbing member, turned on by everything. The feel of Kotetsu in his mouth, the way he could see some of his pubic hairs and his balls peeking through the hole in his boxers, the way he could see his stomach and the stripes…he moved his head faster, gradually.

As he did so, Kotetsu thrust in slowly, and growled, both hands on either side of Barnaby’s head. His legs shook a little, and Barnaby knew. He was restraining himself, already.

He didn’t have to, Barnaby thought. He took him in farther, released his grip on the base of his cock, and reached right between his legs to fondle his balls.

That was the switch.

Kotetsu’s hold on Barnaby’s head was suddenly firm and with a louder growl he thrust hard, shoving his cock far into Barnaby’s mouth and definitely hitting the back of his throat. Barnaby could feel the thin boxers on his chin. He also couldn’t breathe well, until Kotetsu pulled out..

Only to plunge right back in. Barnaby swallowed frantically around his cock, eyes going wide and both hands grasping Kotetsu’s hips to hold on.

Kotetsu was grunting above him. He repeated the thrusting in and completely out only a few times, once pausing to rub the tip on Barnaby’s lips. When he pushed his hard cock in after that, he held Barnaby’s head firmer still, fucking his mouth with short powerful thrusts and forcing him to breathe through his nose while continuing to swallow around Kotetsu. Barnaby gagged around him and was well aware of the spit running down his own face as the hot flesh filled his mouth and pounded relentlessly inside. Barnaby struggled to get a grip but never once panicked or regretted his decision.

Instead, he needed to touch himself and one hand left Kotetsu’s hip so he could jerk himself off. The sounds Kotetsu was making and the way his fingers shifted and pulled hard at his hair and his tail pressed up against his neck – it was too much. Kotetsu humped his face and let out such a growl that Barnaby hit his limit and came hard in his own hand, struggling to breath or make a sound around Kotetsu.

Barnaby’s hand was slick and he was till touching himself when Kotetsu slammed in hard one final time and came down his throat. He held Barnaby there too, even though that was the most difficult thing for Barnaby to handle – spent, and trying to swallow come with a dick still in his mouth.

When Kotetsu was good and finished he let go and Barnaby immediately slid his mouth off his dick and let himself flop down on his back.

That was amazing, from what his poor brain could register. It was hard to think. He stared at the ceiling and took great breaths, his throat finally free. He just concentrated on that without any idea of how much time passed.

“Barnaby? Barnaby!?” Kotetsu was calling his name.

It was sort of faint at first, but when Barnaby realized Kotetsu was calling his name he smiled. “Huh?” he managed to utter.

“Are you okay!? Argh! I knew I shouldn’t have-“

“No, no I’m fine,” Barnaby said, looking up at him and finally making sense of Kotetsu standing over him. He looked at his legs, his tail, his now limp dick hanging out his boxers, his worried face…well, probably worried face. He couldn’t see it without his glasses.

Kotetsu dropped onto the ground beside him, looked down at his crotch, the back at his face. He looked conflicted it. “Well I see you enjoyed it…I just…I was kinda rough…I did my best not to get too carried away…”

“I said I’m fine. That was hot,” Barnaby said, turning his head toward him. He felt wonderful. He found Kotetsu’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m okay. Just catching my breath.”

“But-“

“Just accept it, Kotetsu. Why are you so eager to get worried even though I’m clearly okay?”

Kotetsu fell silent, and then sighed. “Sorry. It’s just…I get scared of hurting you.”

“I know, but you didn’t. Help me sit up.”

Kotetsu pulled him into a sitting position and kissed his cheek. “I’ll always worry…that did feel good, though.”

“Mmm.” Barnaby made a face. “But…I guess there’s one complaint.”

Kotetsu blinked and went back to a worried face. “What?”

“Now that it’s over…the taste…please, give me something to wash it away!”

“…Oh.” Kotetsu laughed a little in relief. “You got it.” He reached for the hard cider.”

“Not that, that’ll taste worse!”

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow, but reached in the other direction to get Barnaby’s wine glass. He handed it to him and watched as he drank from it. “You know…how did you taste it? It went right down your throat…”

Barnaby took a sip. “You still had some on the tip and it got on my tongue when I…you know what, I don’t feel like explaining it after the fact.”

Kotetsu laughed. “Okay. …Hey, can I turn the movie back up?”

“Uh…sure…you still care about that?”

“Two things I didn’t get to do as a beast was watch TV and have any sort of sexy fun. We just had sexy fun, so…”

Barnaby started to roll his eyes, but then just stopped and smiled. He forgot the everyday things Kotetsu had been denied while stuck in that form. He stroked his face fondly, gazing at him. “Sure,” he said, keeping his voice just above a whisper. “Sure,” he repeated. “Let’s enjoy the rest of the movie.”


End file.
